PROHIBIDO
by Ayrina Lee
Summary: Que pasara cuando Kagome se encuentra totalmente sola..bueno...no tan sola...tiene una visita muy especial de Sesshomaru. aun no se hacer summary :(
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Rumiko ;)

Espero le guste….

PROHIBIDO…

Era cerca de media noche he Inuyasha aún no llegaba a casa, me alarme demasiado pues el siempre llamaba si llegaba tarde, así que me decidí a buscarlo a su oficina.

Pero una inesperada visita me lo impidió, era Sesshomaru.

-Necesitas algo?

-Solo vine a buscar a mi hermano

-Lamento decirte que no esta

-Tan inútil como siempre, haz algo por mí y sírveme un trago en lo que espero-

-Sírvetelo tu-

-y encima rezongona, no sé qué te vio mi hermano-

Sus visitas siempre me molestaban me dispuse a servirle un poco de Whiski…pero bueno ahora no me sentía tan sola en el departamento, ademas me incomodaba saber que estábamos solos, el un bombon y yo…. Aunque …conociéndolo el jamás me haría algo…después de todo no soy su tipo de mujer…jamas intentaría algo conmigo….dios que pensamientos!...

-Y bueno para que necesitas a Inuyasha-le decía mientras le daba el vaso

-no es de tu incumbencia-

.puff.. me parece que si lo esperaremos juntos al menos tenemos que entretenernos-

-Así que...Quieres entretenerte?...-

Esa pregunta en verdad me intimido pues vi como Sesshomaru me comía con la mirada…dios sus ojos son tan fríos pero esa mirada posee tanto deseo… se ve tan bien…no no que cosas digo, será mejor que le responda

-si.. Quieres jugar algo, Inuyasha y yo tenemos muchos juegos de mesa-

-jajaja, yo jugar un juego de mesa por favor-

-o quieres ver tv-

-Mmm…no, hay que jugar algo mejor-

-que…quieres jugar..?

No recuerdo en que momento Sesshomaru se había acercado tanto a mí, estaba sobre mí, besándome el cuello y tocándome las quede completamente inmóvil no sabía que hacer estábamos hablando del hermano de mi novio. Hasta qye algo me distrajo pues Sesshomaru me hablaba al oído…

-vaya vaya…enserio que no sirves para nada ni siquiera esto lo puedes hacer bien, no se para que te tiene el estúpido de mi hermano…

En ese momento la rabia se apodero de mi como era capaz de decirme que era mala en el sexo…o bueno aún no había llegado a eso. Pero no puedo corresponderle su hermano es mi novio…aunque Inuyasha nunca me había hecho algo así…dios enserio lo estaba disfrutando…

-que… Te comió la lengua el ratón?

-Idiota como te atreves si yo…

En ese momento el volvió a cerrarme la boca con un beso, no pude más y lo bese…sus labios sabían a gloria, era tan excitante y embriagador, lo abrace por el cuello y el me cargo, enganche mis piernas a su cintura…esto era completamente nuevo para mi, era algo tan excitante y a la vez tan imposible, Sesshomaru empezó a gemir de placer, podía sentir su erección sobre mi falda Sesshomaru poco a poco empezó a bajarme las bragas…

Todo era tan mágico hasta que…se escucharon las llaves. Alguien gritaba afuera de la casa…

-Kagome ya llegue lamento la tardanza-

Era Inuyasha…

Continuara…

Bueeno… aquí les dejo este fic en verdad me gusta esta pareja..!

Si quieren que continue, espero sus reviews… si quieren que cambie algo también háganmelo saber, al igual de sus ideas :D

Ayrina Taisho.


	2. Chapter 2

BUENO… Así regreso con otro CAPITULO… espero les guste. LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE RUMIKO.

Nota: Bueno esta vez contara la historia Inuyasha.

Aquí estaba yo en mi oficina atareado como siempre, hasta que una visita inesperada llego.

-kikyo- respondí

-veo que estas muy ocupado.

-Así es, así que espero no me malentiendas debo apresurarme para llegar temprano a casa-

-con tu querida Kagome...esa tonta que nos separó.-

-tu nos separaste!-

-deberas fui yo, deberas… quien querría separarse de alguien como tú tan guapo, apasionado, tan cálido, fuiste un tonto Inuyasha, mira que dejarme por esa tonta.-

De pronto ella se encontraba cerca de mí , con esa mirada tan fría y seductora, yo me dispuse a sostenerla de la cintura, no sé si fueron los sentimientos encontrados pero al final solo me limite besarla intensamente, sabía a dolor pero era excitante….

-mmm…aun no me has olvidado, yo jamás lo he hecho, enciendes todos mis sentidos Inuyasha.

Sus palabras removieron algo dentro de mí, volví a besarla, la acaricie por todas partes y ahí en mi oficina la hice mía como nunca lo había hecho antes, ni siquiera con Kagome pues aun esperaba a que me casara con ella para hacerlo.

Lo hicimos de una y mil formas, hasta caer de cansancio, fue tan mágico que no me di cuenta de la hora, cuando vi mi reloj me apure a vestirme, ella también lo hizo, la deje en su casa y fui directo a la mía.

No tenía ganas de llegar a mi hogar… estaría ella esperándome, en la sala, lista para prepararme lo que quisiera, siempre con una sonrisa. Me sentía fatal, la había engañado. Mi cabeza daba mil vueltas. Finalmente llegue al departamento, saque las llaves de mi bolso pero se me cayeron. Le grite algo afuera mientras volvía a levantar mis llaves.

-Kagome ya llegue lamento la tardanza-

Abrí la puerta y en sala me encontré con mi hermano mayor Sesshomaru sentado en el sofá, Kagome estaba en el suelo limpiando algo, al parecer se le había caído la bebida de mi hermano.

-Sesshomaru, que haces aquí-

-Vine a verte, necesito que me ayudes en algo.-

-y de que se trata-

-necesito que me ayudes con la empresa por aquí, sabes que necesito una mano derecha y tú eres el indicado-

-es enserio?-nunca me habías pedido algo así, sería el último al que le dijeras eso-

-ocupo de alguien extremadamente confiable, además te aviso que ahora soy tu vecino, compre el otro pent-house-

-pues me parece bien, te ayudare y si necesitas algo con tu nuevo departamento no dudes en decirnos, Kagome y yo estaríamos felices en ayudarte, no es así?

-amm… claro, te ayudaremos Sesshomaru, jeje!-

-muy bien, solo venía a decirte esto, me voy a mi apartamento, nos vemos-

-hasta luego-

Por un momento no lo había notado pero juro que en Kagome había un tono muy nervioso y a la vez inesperado, seguramente no es nada…

-Ah…oye Kagome, que preparaste de cena?-

-Am…nada pues como no llegabas a casa solo tome un refrigerio y ya, quieres que te prepare algo?-

-Si! por favor muero de hambre, mientras tomare un baño-

-Está bien…-

Fui directo al baño, llene la tina y me relaje no deje de pensar acerca de lo que había hecho pero…me sentí tan bien, hace mucho que no tenía relaciones, tal vez pueda callarme un poco para volver a sentir esto, después de todo que tanto daño hace un poco de sexo…? Nada que yo sepa disfrutare de él y seguiré mi vida con Kagome, además solo lo disfrutare hasta que me case y Kagome por fin será mía.

-Inuyasha ya está lista la cena- Kagome me había gritado desde la cocina. Me dispuse a salir, solo con mi bata de baño.

-Huele delicioso Kagome-

-Gracias. Por cierto porque tardaste tanto eh?-

-oh…solo tuve mucho trabajo, estoy muy cansado y hambriento… ñam ñam ñam-

-Bueno, te espero en la habitación, estoy muy cansada-

-Si mi querida Kagome-

Termine de comer la gloriosa comida de Kagome, no me dará sexo pero me hace la mejor comida del mundo, llegue a la habitación y ella ya estaba dormida, se le veía tan linda durmiendo, tal vez solo tal vez no debería hacerle esto pero…tampoco puedo privarme de algo tan necesario para mí como lo es el sexo…

-descuida mi Kagome, me encargare de compensarte esto…- le susurre, le di un beso y me acosté a dormir.

CONTINUARA…

BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS… SI NOLES GUSTA ALGO DIGANME PARA CAMBIARLO…

ESPERO LES GUSTE

AYRINA TAISHO


	3. Chapter 3

Hola hola, aquí estoy de nuevo.

Los personajes son obra de Rumiko Takahashi.

Nota:

Dialogo

"…" pensamientos

**CAPITULO 3**

Sentí el leve beso de mi amado Inuyasha al igual que sus palabras…

Poco a poco me venció el sueño y fue así como me perdí en los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente…

Era de esperar que como todos los días Inuyasha ya se había ido, así que poco a poco me levante y me dirigí hacia el baño, abrí la regadera y espere a que se llenara la tina, mientras esto sucedía me desvestí y cubrí mi cabello para no mojarlo. Cuando la tina estuvo lista me decid entrar al agua.

-Mmm! Qué bien se siente, esto me relajara un poco, después de todo hay mucho rondando en mi cabeza.

"no puedo olvidar lo que casi pasa anoche, fue algo tan atrevido."

-¡pero quien se cree el al tratar de sobrepasarse conmigo!

"aunque pensándolo bien yo también me deje…llevar"

De pronto sentí mi cara hervir, seguramente ya estaba tan roja como un jitomate, menos mal que me encontraba sola.

"pero no importa ya, seguro todo esto se olvidara en unos días."

Me dispuse a salir del agua. Regrese a la recamara, con una toalla encima.

-¿pero qué podre ponerme hoy? El día está muy hermoso y el sol resplandece, con un short y una blusa basta, pero hay que ´ponerle estilo con un chaleco, unas zapatillas y un buen peinado quedara perfecto.

Me apure a vestirme y me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta, me maquille solo un poco, algo natural.

Tan pronto acabe, me prepare el desayuno y limpie toda la casa.

-vaya que es hora de darme un pequeño regalo…!

Fui a la recamara por mi cámara profesional y Sali dl departamento, a explorar y tratar de buscar algo emocionante para fotografiar. Pero cual fue mi sorpresa que justo cuando salgo del elevador me encuentro con semejante hombre.

-pero si es la pequeña atrevida de anoche, ¿Cómo te va he?

-basta Sesshomaru deja de hablarme asi!

-pero que modales los tuyos, ni siquiera has contestado a mi pregunta.

-¡pues me va excelente! Y si me disculpas me voy!

-¿y a donde?

-a cualquier lugar que me lleve el camino.

-que interesante… -ay!

Tan descuidada soy que no me di cuenta que justo doy mi primer paso a salir de ahí…

-vaya que eres una descuidada

-lo…lo siento permíteme ayudarte.

"dios soy una tonta caí justo encima de él. Hay! Seguramente ya noto mi nerviosismo… porque todo me pasa a mi

-descuida mejor permíteme a mi ayudarte…

-gra..gracias pero no te molestes ya me voy

-no nada de eso! Ven vamos a tu casa

Ni si quiera pude contestar porque ya me habían llevado al elevador. No podía caminar tan bien asi que el me ayudo a llegar a la puerta.

-gracias pero desde aquí puedo sola.

-no!

Me quito las llaves y abrió por mi. Me ayudo y me sento en el sofá.

-¿Dónde esta tu equipo de primeros auxilios?

-en la recamara, dentro del baño.

Me recosté un poco al verlo salir de la habitación.

-pero que lindo es no?

Abri los ojos pues en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya estaba ahí y con que cosa!claro eran mis bragas que deje en el baño

-deja eso! No tomes mis cosas sin mi permiso y menos unas como esas.

-en primer lugar tu porque dejas algo tan privado a simple vista.

-porque es mi baño y yo dejo las cosas donde se me antojan!

-pues en efecto son muy lindas, aunque se ven más lindas en ti….ayer me causaron furor…

-basta Sesshomaru no dejare que me sigas ofendiendo así, lo de ayer no tiene importancia….

-a no…! Tal vez no importa pero bien que te gustaba

Me quede en shock no sabia que decir, en efecto me gusto y de no ser que Inu llego seguramente hubiera sedido sin ningún problema pero no esto no puede pasar es algo totalmente inadecuado.

-lo disfrute pero solo un poco…

-mmm- con que solo un poco, ya veremos que pasa en los siguientes días.

\- a que te refieres?

\- nada, ahora déjame vendarte.

Pero que le pasa a este tipo por un momento es amable y de repente llega y me habla como si fuera una cualquiera, un simple objeto sexual. Que pasara por su mente y a que se refiere con "los siguientes días"…

-bueno eso es todo, ahora trata de descansar

-si. Yo pue….

Espera que pasa! Sesshomaru me dio un beso! Pero que le pasa… y porque yo

-descansa pequeña traviesa

-…Sesshomaru.

CONTINUARA….

Lamento mucho no haber actualizado antes pero estuve muy ocupada con la clausura de mi escuela, exámenes y demás pero ya estoy aquí de nuevo con este capitulo, prometo actualizarlo pronto.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews son muy lindas y si cada quien estará con su cada cual, si requieren que cambien algo háganmelo saber.

Estoy para complacerlas a ustedes :D

CHAITO me despido

AYRINA TAISHO


End file.
